The Doctor's Day
by BenAddiction
Summary: John has a very important show he really wants to watch. Sherlock appears to have other ideas. Established relationship, post TRF (slight mention). Story contains some slash, not graphic. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for very mild swearing (no more than is in actual show). Enjoy!


A/N: Hi guys, so I guess you don't like my Jamie stories as I've had no reviews for the latest one whatsoever, oh well.

Anyway, here's a little story I thought of whilst waiting for the Dr. Who episode to start, unfortunately I had to abandon it as the the episode started (wow what an ep!) I was then so wiped out from the episode and the subsequent #Sherlocklives trailer, that I didn't get a chance to write it until today :-) There is slash, so if you don't like, don't read. If you do like, Please Review.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did :)

Please Enjoy :-)

The Doctor's Day.

'John! John! Where are you John?' Sherlock's voice boomed through the flat as his footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs from the front door.

Bursting through the door, his coat billowed out behind him as his eyes scanned the living room searching out his flatmate. Not seeing John anywhere, he strode into the kitchen, hoping his lover was there. This was also empty save for Sherlock's current experiment into the reactions of different carpet fibres when in contact with various types of mould. An interesting conundrum but not Sherlock's immediate concern.

Just as he was about to start yelling again, there was the distinctive sound of a toilet being flushed and then the bathroom tap being turned on, and then off. A minute or two later, John left the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen.

'Sherlock? Everything okay? I heard you yelling, but I was busy, you know. What is it love?' asked John when he saw Sherlock standing next to the fridge.

'Ah, there you are! Come along John, we need to go!' Sherlock stated as he walked over and grabbed John's arm to turn him in the direction of the door.

John pulled his arm out of Sherlock's grasp and asked 'Woah, there mister! What do you mean, _we need to go_? I'm not going anywhere. Doctor Who is going to be starting soon! I told you the other day that it's on tonight. It's the fiftieth anniversary special, and I don't want to miss it.'

'Ugh, not that again! I'm sure you can Sky-plus it or even watch it on I-Player if you must. But we have to go NOW!' Sherlock's voice rose in frustration as his plans to leave the flat were beginning to look as though they would be thwarted. 'Now come along, the taxi is waiting. I _need_ my Blogger! Could be dangerous?'

John heaved a huge sigh of resignation, knowing that he could never really say no to the man he loved, and he certainly couldn't allow Sherlock to go off on his own. There was no telling what sort of trouble he might get himself into. 'Fine, okay, just give me a minute to get myself sorted. I suppose I'll have to watch it when we get back from the crime scene.'

Sherlock slowly and quietly released the breath he had secretly been holding whilst he waited for John to agree to go with him. Even though he knew that John rarely said no, especially since his return from his self-imposed exile following his fall from St. Bart's. Hospital roof top, and their subsequent realisation of their mutual feelings for each other, there were odd occasions when his partner surprised him. Luckily for Sherlock, this was not one of them.

Eventually, after much grumbling from John, the two men were sat in the back of a black London taxi travelling through the busy London streets. As the journey progressed, John realised that they appeared to be heading towards the West End.

'The crime scene's up west?' asked John. When he received no reply, he swivelled around in his seat and noticed that Sherlock was staring straight ahead, his hand moving slightly in front of his face as though he were moving objects around in a room only he could see. John nodded his head thoughtfully and said quietly 'Ah, mind palace. Okay, any time you want to tell me what's going on, let me know.'

How Sherlock held back a smirk as he contemplated how easy it was to fool John into thinking he was in his mind palace would be forever one of life's little mysteries. However there was no time to find the solution as the taxi had finally reached it's destination.

After paying the fare, Sherlock alighted from the cab and held the door open for John to do the same. Once he was standing on the pavement, John took a look around expecting to see police officers wandering around and a section taped off from the public to prevent crime scene contamination. What he saw instead, was a queue of people, some dressed a little unusually for a Saturday evening, leading up to a cinema in the middle of Leicester Square. Turning back to his partner, he was amazed to find Sherlock grinning at him with a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

'Sherlock? What's going on, where's the crime scene?' asked John, a look of complete confusion on his face.

'There is no crime scene. There's only these.' At this point he reached into the inside pocket of his Belstaff coat and pulled out two cinema tickets. 'I thought we might watch the fiftieth anniversary episode at one of the cinema screenings. I hope that's okay? ... ' Sherlock's voice began to tail off as he looked at John who was staring at him as though in shock. Seeing his partner's face, Sherlock began biting his lower lip nervously as he asked 'Not good?'

John stared at Sherlock for a moment longer until his words finally broke through his shock. 'What? No ... God ... it's bloody brilliant! Thank you, wow, Jesus! But Sherlock, love, you don't like Dr. Who.'

'That may be true, but I do like you, and I just thought, you know.' answered Sherlock sounding a little unsure of himself.

John raised a hand to Sherlock's cheek, and caressing it lightly, pulled him down into a soft lingering kiss, which rapidly turned heated as Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled his lover closer.

A/N: I don't know whether the cinema in Leicester Square was showing last night's episode (I don't live in London), so if I'm wrong - apologies.


End file.
